GQ:X6/Episode2
Assassin Elysian Sentry Elysian Knight |bosselement = Thunder |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Boss(es)' - Assassin, Elysian Sentry, Elysian Knight *'Teams Allowed:' 2 *'Cost Allowed:' 2x of Normal Squad Cost *'Failure Condition:' Squad defeated *'Squad setup:' **Squad 1: Summoner Squad **Squad 2: Guest Squad ---- *Using DBB with Miasma synergy effects such as Giselle & Kranus DBB every 2-3 turns is highly recommended. Bond level 6 is recommended due to significantly reducing the amount of HP healed and the increased turn duration provided. Alternatively, Bond level 4 works but would require the DBB with Miasma effect to be used every 2 turns *Using DBB with Steam synergy effect is optional but highly recommended if enough Synergy Shards cannot be generated within Miasma's healing debuff turn durations ---- Assassin *There will be 2 Assassin in the battle *Passively inflict max HP reduction for 2 turns *Passively inflicts Def down for 3 turns **Used every 4 turns *Passively inflicts buff-wipe & drains BB gauge **Used every 5 turns Elysian Sentry *There will be 2 Elysian Sentry in the battle *Passively have Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Dark mitigation to self for 999 turns *Passively adds spark and crit spark buff to all allies for 2 turns *Passively inflict Turn-skip on a single unit for 1 turns Elysian Knight *There will be 2 Elysian Knight in the battle *Passively inflict max HP reduction for 2 turns *Passively inflicts Def down for 3 turns **Used every 4 turns *Passively inflicts buff-wipe & drains BB gauge **Used every 5 turns Commander Learyl *Passively has damage immunity to normal attack, SBB, UBB, DoT for 2 turns upon receiving a certain amount of damage *''Elemental Exploit'' - Summons A Feast of Tears **Used if any non- units is present *''Knight's Honor'' - Adds 10% stackable Atk buff to self for 99 turns **Used every 3 turns *''grits his jaw in frustration.'' - Idle *''Warrior's Calm'' - Instantly defeats a single unit **'Used if all units in the squad are alive after ''Battle Meditation was used. If a unit dies before Battle Meditation was casted, this skill will not be used''' *''Master Strike'' - 1 hit ST attack that pierces 50% mitigation & purges evasion effect *''Trance Strike'' - 1 hit ST attack that pierces 50% mitigation & purges evasion effect *''Battle Meditation'' - Heals 500,000 HP (10% HP) **Used once every turn on normal mode *''Battle Meditation'' - Heals 11,880,000 (10% HP) **Used once every turn on hard mode *''Mortal Wound'' - Inflicts 25% Active healing, 50% Passive healing, 70% HC Efficacy reduction for 2 turns **Used every 3 turns on normal mode *''Mortal Wound'' - Inflicts 75% Active healing, 85% Passive healing, 95% HC Efficacy reduction for 2 turns **Used every 3 turns on hard mode |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}